


Rouge My Knees

by kitana



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Altered Mental States, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he’ll never say it, he might be a little glad Rin wheedled his way into the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sex pollen fic. I imagine there’s a bit of OOC here, but I just can’t get enough of Yukio being in an altered state. He is so fun to completely take off the rails! In fact, I can’t help but feel this thing is all kinds of trainwreck.

The forest is thick and dense, obscuring just enough light to make it hard for Yukio to track the movements of the demon up ahead. He can see the demon’s figure zigzagging through the trees; can hear the rustling of the leaves as it whistles by. It leaves behind footprints in the lush grass and a foreign, sickeningly sweet scent. It seems like Yukio’s been chasing the damned thing forever and the odor it’s leaving behind is starting to nauseate him.

Rin is two steps in front of him, shoving branches aside with the sheathed Kurikara. This was supposed to be another one his solo missions, but Rin’s terrible at letting Yukio do his thing in peace, so he had little other choice but to bring Rin along. Even though he’ll never say it, he might be a little glad Rin wheedled his way into the mission; this demon is fast. Fast enough that six of Yukio’s bullets – three to the chest, three in its legs – and a holy water bomb hasn’t slowed the thing down.

He isn’t even certain what kind of demon it is yet, only knowing that the demon had been luring away local townspeople at night and eating them. New demons slip through the cracks between Assiah and Gehenna all the time and Yukio wonders if he’ll ever know all of the species that exist.

He thinks he has a chance to put another bullet in the demon’s hide so he takes it; his gunshots make his ears ring and the sensation lasts longer than normal. Yukio blows out a breath to clear his ears and fires off another volley.

“Hey, watch it!” Rin shouts, gesturing wildly with his free hand.

“Sorry, nii-san!” Yukio yells in response, though he thinks Rin is just being sensitive. Yukio knows he’s an excellent shot.

The edges of Yukio’s vision are blurry as he tracks the movements of Rin and the demon. He blinks and shakes his head. The demon seems to laugh at him in reply, a harsh, grating cackle that makes Yukio want to plug his ears. He and Rin burst through a thicket into a large clearing and are momentarily blinded by the sudden reemergence of the sun. The demon hangs in the air, growing larger in front of Yukio’s eyes.

Its upper body is a mash-up of avian and human, with a curved beak, large blue wings sprouting from its feather-plastered human torso and pale white elongated arms tapering into sharp claws. The demon’s lower body is reptilian in nature, boasting stumpy, scaly legs. The sickly sweet smell has only gotten stronger since the demon stopped fleeing.

The thrum of power in the air is palpable when Rin unsheathes Kurikara, making the already oppressive heat of high noon press intrusively against Yukio’s skin. His throat is dry when he tells Rin to take the demon’s backside. Rin is off in a blur; Yukio has every intention of backing his big brother up, but a crippling wave of heat staggers him and sends his bullets off target.

“Yukio, what the hell!?” Rin screams, but it sounds distant and far away. Vaguely, Yukio registers that he’s slumped to his knees. He can see Rin’s blue flames engulfing him and the other demon, and then…

*

As he plunges Kurikara into the demon’s chest, Rin can see Yukio hit the ground from the corner of his eye. The demon takes advantage of Rin’s momentary distraction to push Rin away, dislodging the blade from its chest. In the blink of an eye, the demon has dematerialized, leaving traces of itself on his sword, and Rin growls. He can’t see where it is any more, but he hears its grating laugh and a high-pitched voice filtering through his mind.

Enjoy your present, Son of Satan.

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Rin mutters, placing Kurikara back into its scabbard. He sprints to where Yukio is sprawled out on the grass. Yukio’s eyes are closed and, for a split second, Rin panics. Not knowing what else to do, he rolls Yukio over and presses fingers to his neck. In doing so, he sees the rise and fall of Yukio’s chest – he’s breathing, thankfully – and exhales. Okay.

Rin makes a cursory sweep of the area around them just in case the demon is lurking, waiting for Rin’s guard to be down. But it’s nowhere to be seen and he can’t feel its presence anymore, so he looks back to Yukio. His face is bright red, slick with a fine sheen of sweat, and his lips are parted on a breath.

Rin tucks Yukio’s guns back into their holsters. He grins despite himself; if Yukio knew he was touching his guns, he’d have a fit. He pulls Yukio into a sitting position and hoists him onto his shoulders. Rin stumbles for moment before getting his bearings. Yukio’s much heavier than he expected with all his gear. He can’t believe his brother could keep up with him weighed down by all the extra magazines and canisters of holy water.

Rin spends about twenty minutes walking before he realizes that he has no idea which way he and Yukio came from. The forest looks the same from all angles, shooting any sense of direction Rin thought he had to hell. He ducks under one branch only to have a different one whip back and hit him across the face. Grunting, he adjusts Yukio and rubs his injured cheek briefly. Rin can feel the warmth rolling off of Yukio and bleeding through his clothes. He belatedly thinks that it can’t be good for the younger boy to stay buttoned up inside of his coat.

Rin comes to a smaller clearing in the forest – he’s good and lost now – and Yukio stirs in his grip.

“Nii-san, what’s going on?” Yukio murmurs, his voice thick and words slurring together.

Rin stops near a tree and lets Yukio slide off of his shoulders. He props his brother against a tree, searching his face. Yukio’s eyes are glassy behind his glasses but they’re trained on Rin regardless. Rin’s not sure how to interpret the look on Yukio’s face. He feels like he is under scrutiny.

“The demon got away. You passed out,” Rin says, kneeling between Yukio’s splayed legs. “You feeling better now?”

“Oh. I don’t remember…? Damn. That’s…,” Yukio trails off with a small frown, hands coming up to fumble with the buttons of his coat. “It’s really hot.”

After several seconds of watching Yukio futilely attempt to unbutton his coat, Rin brushes his hands aside and undoes the clasps for him. Rin peels the heavy, damp fabric away from Yukio’s chest and Yukio leans forward to let Rin pull the coat down his arms. It’s instantly cooler without his coat but it’s still not enough. He tries loosening his tie but gives up on that, letting Rin take that over too. Rin’s fingers brush his throat as he pulls his tie away, making him shiver.

Rin is close enough that Yukio can smell the soap he uses in the morning. It’s familiar and a wave of desire unexpectedly rolls through him, making his belly flop in anticipation. In the back of his head, Yukio can sense that there is something terribly off about his body, but he is too distracted by the movements of Rin’s lips to concentrate on it. It _has_ been a while since he and Rin last touched. He doesn’t let himself indulge in his brother too often; Yukio knows he could easily drown in everything that Rin is and never want to surface.

“…hear me? I’m gonna call…”

He tries to focus on what Rin is saying, but he feels himself getting dizzy and hot all over again. The fact that he’s all but helpless in the face of whatever is ailing him barely crosses Yukio’s mind. Right now, Rin is all that matters. He reaches out when Rin tries to move away, having fished his cell phone out of his pocket at some point, and tangles his fingers into Rin’s tie.

Rin lets out a startled yelp when Yukio pulls him down on top of him, crushing their lips together awkwardly. Yukio’s lips are soft but dry under his own. Rin backpedals a few inches, as far as he can get with Yukio’s stranglehold on his tie.

“Not here! Damn it, what’s going on with you!?” Rin exclaims, planting his hands on Yukio’s shoulders. First his lack of coordination, then passing out, and now this? Rin wants to shake some sense into his little brother, but the boy is already looking flushed and feverish. Yukio squirms under his weight and moans softly.

“Please, nii-san,” Yukio says, tongue darting out to wet his lips. There are several emotions surfacing in Yukio’s eyes and Rin doesn’t know what to do with them. Yukio thrusts his hips against open air. “This can’t, I can’t wait.”

Rin knows the smart thing to do would be to call Mephisto or any of the other exorcists, get Yukio set up in the hospital, and have him treated for whatever is wrong with him because Rin is sure it’s that demon’s fault. Yet Yukio is practically begging him to do otherwise and, really, the last thing Rin ever wants to do is tell Yukio no.

Rin shakes Yukio’s grip long enough to switch positions and straddle Yukio’s lap. Yukio tugs at his tie again and this time, Rin goes with it. Yukio opens up for his kiss immediately, sucking on Rin’s tongue desperately. He can feel Yukio’s cock pressing insistently, hard and thick, against his pants, making his own cock twitch in response.

When Rin breaks the kiss, Yukio makes a breathy little moan and tilts his head to the side, baring his throat. Rin kisses his way across Yukio’s cheek and down his neck, leaving small red marks all over his brother’s pale skin. Rin can’t help himself; Yukio usually doesn’t let him claim him this way.

One hand gripping Rin’s arm, Yukio rolls his hips up against Rin, creating a sweet friction that goes straight to his toes. Yukio feels like he’s shaking apart, but it’s still not enough. He’s burning up all over and everywhere that Rin presses against him is a point of ignition. He rolls his hips up against Rin, unable to hold back his groans even if he tried.

“More, nii-san, please…” Yukio stutters out against Rin’s mouth when Rin claims his lips again.

Rin pulls away again. “Okay, Yukio, I got it. Just,” he murmurs, sliding off of Yukio’s lap.

Yukio makes a noise of protest at the loss of contact, but scrambles to his feet when Rin prompts him to. He stands up so fast that the world spins, but everything comes back to focus on Rin, who is on his knees now, settling between Yukio’s legs. Rin looks as flushed as Yukio feels and fleetingly, he thinks Rin is beautiful where he is. He sucks in a breath when Rin’s hands come up to undo the button on his slacks.

Rin tugs at Yukio’s pants, freeing his cock from its confines. His pants and the tip of his dick are already damp with precome. Rin balances with one hand against Yukio’s thigh and, tentatively, he licks the head of the younger boy’s cock. Yukio jerks unexpectedly in response, smearing the thick, clear fluid across Rin’s lips and making them slick and shiny. Rin drags his tongue along the length, following it up with his lips. Yukio is shaking, frozen in place as Rin slowly fits his mouth around the length of his cock. Rin takes it in as far as he can, then slides back off with a wet ‘pop.’

Yukio threads a hand into Rin’s hair and the other he uses to cup his brother’s cheek to feel the thick press of his dick as Rin takes it in. Pleasure coils heavily in Yukio’s belly, making his toes curl in his boots. Rin’s lips are stretched wide and pink, shiny, and his tongue wriggles against the underside of Yukio’s cock obscenely. He can barely see past where Rin’s mouth meets his cock, but he gets a glimpse of Rin gripping his own dick, stroking it in time to slurping noises he’s making.

Rin shudders, moaning around his mouthful of cock and Yukio’s orgasm comes up on him like a punch to the gut, taking his breath away. He’s not sure when he closed his eyes, but when Yukio opens them, he sees that Rin manages to swallow most of his come, but some of it still manages to dribble past his brother’s lips and down his chin. Yukio swipes it away with his thumb.

The fuzziness and heat seeps away from Yukio until he is left with the cold, hard clarity he is used to. Exhausted, he slumps against the tree that had been holding him upright. It only takes seconds for shame and embarrassment to settle in and Yukio desperately wishes for a nice big hole to fall into. Rin stands a few moments later, tucking himself back into his pants before scrubbing a hand across his mouth.

“Better now?” Rin says with a grin, scooping up Yukio’s coat and handing it to him. Yukio takes his coat but avoids Rin’s gaze until Rin huffs and pokes him in the shoulder. “Look at me, Yukio.”

“Sorry, nii-san,” Yukio says, reluctantly making eye contact. Yukio can’t remember the last time, if ever, that he was so out of control.

Rin leans in until his forehead touches Yukio’s. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“But I – I mean, that was…,” Yukio starts, but Rin cuts him off.

“Listen to your big brother for once, huh?”

That makes Yukio snort with laughter. Gratefully, he smiles and says, “If I must.”


End file.
